1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a method for controlling the same, which irradiates X-rays toward a subject for imaging the inside of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are devices which are configured for obtaining an image of the inside of a subject by irradiating X-rays toward the subject and using X-rays that propagate through the subject. Since the transmittance of X-rays varies based on characteristics of a material that makes up the subject, an internal structure of the subject may be imaged by detecting an intensity or strength of the X-rays that penetrate the subject.
In particular, X-ray video technologies which facilitate observation of movements that occur inside the subject have been actively applied in an intervention treatment, such as angiography, or an X-ray imaging field, such as X-ray fluoroscopy.